Faba's Revenge!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Faba's Revenge! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins) Lillie (Narrator): - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Faba's Revenge! Narrator: Lillie: - - Goku: I'm so glad - - - - - - Dan Kuso: Hey Bulma, what you doing? Bulma: I creating six new mechanical Bakugan just for you Drago. Drago: For me? Bulma: Yeah, remember Helios - - - - Pan: Yeah, go home, Mr. Four Eyes. Goku: Hold on. Goten: What's up? Gohan: What is it, Dad? Goku: - - Yamcha: What's happening? Tien Shinhan: What's Faba doing? Krillin: Can someone tell me what's going on? Goku: Oh no. He's stealing Nebby! Vegeta: What?! Bulma and Chi-Chi: Stealing?! - - - Spike: I think it's itching a little. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Faba: Closer... and now! (Brings out a net and catches Nebby) I got you! (But then he sees Wobbuffet) You're not Nebby! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Silvally! (Back to the episode) Faba: Wait, I know who you are. You're with those three! Jessie: James: - - - - - - - - Philmac: I found you, Faba! - - - - - - - Bloom: Come on Winx let's save Nebby. Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Believix! (Bloom,Flora,Stella,Aisha,Tecna,Musa, and Roxy transform into Believix form) - - - - - - Drago: Summon more Ultra Beasts!? - - - SpongeBob: Faba! (Squidward, in his Sour Note form, breaks the door down with his clarinet music) Stop this madness! Stop it right now! - Philmac: (Screaming in rage) WHY?! WHY YOU DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS KEEP INTERFERING?! Musa: '''Because Lillie is our friend and we have to stop Faba! - - '''Emerl: Alright, Faba, that's it! This has gone far enough! Tai Kamiya: Enough of this! Agumon: That's right, so stop this! - Patrick: If you don't let little Nebby go right now, THINGS ARE GONNA GET CRAZY!!! Philmac (Rage mode): You already said that before, YOU JERK!!! - Piccolo: Faba, your arrogance embarrasses us and shames you. Philmac: (Screaming in rage) WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!! - Faba: Yes. It's an ultra wormhole! Lusamine: Turn it off now! Faba: Why would I do that? This is exactly what you wanted. Lusamine: I never wanted this. Are you trying to put Lillie in danger again!? - Philmac (Rage mode): STAY OUT OF THIS! - Spike the Dragon: Finally, the itching is stopped! (But then Spike began to turn to stone) What's happening, I-I can't move! (Spike has turned to stone completely) Twilight Sparkle: Spike, no! (Then the Ultra Beast appears) - Philmac (Rage mode): WHAT THE HECK?! Ash Ketchum: Was that an Ultra Beast? Gladion: Fluttershy: '''scared What in the name of Equestria is that?! - - '''Emerl: '''Listen to yourself, Faba! This isn't what Lusamine wants! You didn't do all of this for her or Lillie, you did it for only yourself! - - - - Sakura Avalon: Fennekin we can do it together. (Fennekin nod. Fennekin get back up and then she began to evolve) '''Sakura Avalon: Fennekin? Madison Taylor: She's starting to evolving! (Fennekin evolves into Braixen) Sakura Avalon: Fennekin you evolved. Faba: What? Pan: Who's that Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Braixen, the Fox Pokemon. A Fire type and the evolved form of Fennekin. When Braixen pulls the twig out of its tail, the friction from its fur sets the wood on fire. It can use this flaming twig as a tool or a weapon. Sakura Avalon: Alright Braixen use Flamethrower! (She fire her attack to hit UB-01) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dark Philmac: I'm doing this for Lillie alone 'Double D: 'angrily You're doing it for yourself! - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Groans in pain) Grrr! (Philmac use his rocket-jets and flies away to escape.) Rainbow Dash: Hey, come back here you coward! N.A.N.O.: Never mind him right now! Emerl: Yeah - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Nebby started to evolve) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura's Fennekin evolves into Braixen. (the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5